1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Endermology. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for performing endermology while simultaneously applying ultrasound.
2. The Prior Art
Endermology is a process for the treatment of the skin and subcutaneous tissue, whereby the skin is elevated with external suction and then rolled between motorized rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,368 to Guitay, discloses an apparatus for massaging the human body. The invention consists of a pair of spaced rollers disposed in a housing with a belt drive system. The action of the rollers creates a suction on the skin between the rollers. No vacuum source is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,047 to Guitay, discloses an apparatus for massaging the human body. The apparatus consists of a pair of spaced rollers for contact with the skin, and a vacuum source to be connected thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,063 to Fellner, discloses a method of removing adipose tissue from the body. The invention consists of a method of focusing radiant energy on a localized area of adipose tissue, and maintaining the application of radiant energy until cell destruction occurs.